A Huntzberger Prospective
by Marigot Bleu
Summary: Missing scenes from BiaG told from various Huntzberger perspectives. Honor reflects on her brother's new relationship and unwittingly diverts the attention from her wedding announcement in a single call. Please review!
1. Honor

A Huntzberger Prospective

Honor Huntzberger wrung her hands anxiously. She'd just returned from visiting her younger brother at Yale and had arrived home to find a message from _Them_. Even in her thoughts she referred to her parents that way. She had spent the past half hour trying to convince herself to return her mother's call but had not yet worked up the nerve.

This was supposed to be a good announcement. She loved Josh with all her heart. He was a good man from a fine family. But then, the Huntzbergers were not interested in fine, and were bound to be bothered by his new-money background, and they tended to be a bit vicious when annoyed.

Logan took the news extraordinarily well, which could be taken as a good sign. Honor smiled fondly as she thought of her brother. The two siblings had become close as a necessity – without each other, each would have grown up without a single ally in the Huntzberger mansion. Honor winced involuntarily at the thought of returning to the house the next day. It was never a fun visit, she mused, reflecting on past dinners. They included Honor declaring her change in major, Logan announcing he'd be taking a year off from Yale, Honor moving in with Josh, and the worst to date, Logan's return after the sunken-yacht fiasco in Fiji.

Honor twisted a strand of blonde hair nervously. She'd put off the call long enough. She was a grown woman, she shouldn't be frightened of a silly call to her parents. No matter what reaction she and Josh received, they were still going to be married. Nodding decisively, Honor extended a trembling hand and told herself to get a grip, and after one last deep breath, she dialed her childhood home.

The line rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

With each ring, Honor grew more and more hopeful that no one would pick up. On the fourth ring, however, her hopes were shattered as a heavily accented voice answered.

"'Allo?" the maid greeted, and Honor heard herself asking for her mother.

"Hello? Honor? Is that you?" Shira Huntzberger's voice came onto the line.

"Yes, Mom. It's me. How are you?" Honor asked dutifully.

"Oh, just fine. It's a nice day, isn't it? Now, I wanted to finalize the plans for tomorrow. You want _both_ your father and me present, Honor?" Shira asked in her worn-out voice.

"Yes, Mom. And Grandpa too, as I mentioned yesterday. Josh and I wanted to speak to you all."

"I don't understand why that's necessary, Honor. It's so hard to get your father home early enough for dinner these days. I have a bunch of events to attend this week, and the Bradleys were supposed to be coming over tomorrow. We haven't seen them in four months, Honor, and Vernon Bradley is an important client of your father's. Now, I'd like to know exactly why I'm rescheduling this for you," Shira continued.

"I told you Mom, it's a surprise, and rather important that we tell the whole family, and …oh! Guess who else will be attending," Honor thought quickly. Logan rarely stopped by the house, or checked his email, or called anyone in the family, for that matter. It was hard to keep track of him these days, he was always out with some nameless girl. But if she told her mother Logan was coming, it would probably put her in a good mood, and saying Rory was joining them would guarantee company-behavior.

"Who, Honor?" Shira's voice sounded tired. "Josh's parents? I really don't want to play games just now, I have a headache."

"No, Mom, not Josh's parents. Logan's decided to grace us with his presence tomorrow evening. Isn't that wonderful?" Honor asked her mother, crossing her manicured fingers that her mother would be delighted. As she did so, a smile brushed onto her face as she caught sight of her beautiful new engagement ring.

"Really? You spoke to your brother? Yes, that _is_ wonderful. I've been trying to get a hold of him all week, but you know your brother, always out partying. It's a wonder he can keep up his grades, I'd swear that boy never attends a class. Well, this should be a treat." As she spoke, Shira's voice audibly changed into a slightly more perky tone. Honor rolled her eyes – of course it would be a "treat" if the Heir was in attendance.

"Yes, it will be. Oh, and you'll _never_ guess who I met at his dorm, Mom," Honor went on, pouring herself a drink and settling more comfortably as the attention was diverted from herself.

She still couldn't believe that Logan was calling a girl his "girlfriend." She hadn't been exaggerating by informing Rory of her younger brother's 'Who's The Boss?' phase. She tried not to think about her brother's quote-on-quote love life too often, which consisted of something casual and ultimately physical, as she really didn't approve of it. She liked Rory Gilmore immediately upon meeting her. There was something about the petite brunette. She seemed intelligent, interesting, and while she was pretty, it was in a less made-up, gloating way. She was quietly pretty. And obviously she must be a special type of person to be able to keep up with her spontaneous, lusting-for-life, carefree brother.

"Not another one of those trashy girls of his, I hope. We never see a single one twice, I'm sure of it. He took one to your father's party in New York, and the girl didn't know a single thing. She couldn't have been raised in a proper family. She hadn't a clue as to which fork to use, she showed up in an extremely low-cut dress, and she thought Seymour Hersh was a clothing designer," Shira complained, something Honor privately thought was a tad hypocritical, as her mother wasn't one of the brightest members of Hartford's Stepford-ian society.

"No, shockingly enough. I actually met his girlfriend."

A long pause followed.

"Which surprisingly was _his_ choice of words, not mine," Honor continued, smiling as she remembered the look on Logan's face as he had grinned at Rory. There was no question about it, her brother was quite taken with this girl.

"_Really?"_ Shira asked incredulously. "But he's never…I mean, never, _eve_r called a date his girlfriend. He really called her that? And is bringing her to meet us tomorrow?"

"Yes he did. And he is. He seems rather smitten with this one too, Mom, it's cute. I'd say he likes her just as much as he liked Alyssa Milano," Honor laughed.

"Oh Honor, be serious. What's her name?" Shira asked imperiously, finally sounding like she was truly interested in the conversation with her daughter.

"Rory Gilmore, she goes to Yale as well, is a pretty brunette, and after that I'm pretty much out," Honor replied, a little annoyed that it took a reference to a possibly daughter-in-law to really bring out Shira's interest. The thought of Josh as a son-in-law probably wouldn't bring about a single positive reaction, she thought a little sadly. But if the Heir was thinking of commitment…though it was really too early to tell…Honor shook her head. She adored her brother, there was no need to cause any trouble between them by creating jealousy.

"Rory Gilmore…Not Richard and Emily's granddaughter?" Shira's voice suddenly sounded much more somber.

"Well, she didn't say so specifically, but if that's her last name and she attends Yale, I'd say there's a good chance," Honor replied, thinking vaguely of two of her parents' friends. Richard was in law- no, insurance, she remembered. Emily was deeply involved in the D.A.R.

"Yes, I suppose there is," Shira said. "I have to go Honor."

"What?" Honor asked, surprised. She found herself slightly disappointed. It'd been nice to talk to her mother so openly, sharing some gossip, and nearly enjoying herself. It wasn't something she experienced often. The phone call she had dreaded was ending, and though the fear of tomorrow's dinner had not diminished at all, Honor had almost found herself imagining how most families would react to news of an engagement. Namely, happily.

"I need to call your father right now. I don't have time to dawdle…well, I'll see you and Josh tomorrow night. Goodbye," Shira ended the conversation with a click.

Honor looked at her phone in astonishment. She wondered briefly what that had all been about, but before she could ponder it further, she heard the door knob rattle and footsteps that announced the return of her fiancé. She couldn't help but grin and think, _I won't be a Huntzberger much longer._

A/N: So this is my first Gilmore fic. I've been hoping someone would write something like this since I read the sides for BIAG at Fanforum. I hope you've all enjoyed this- I took some liberties, assuming Honor and Logan would have the same opinions and observations of cough Them. I'm considering adding a few more additions – Shira's POV, Mitchum's…maybe Josh or Elias'…I don't know. Please review and tell me if you'd want that and if you enjoyed this. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!


	2. Shira and Elias

Shira Huntzberger hung up the phone. Just as quickly, she picked it up again, dialing her husband's work number. She told his secretary who she was and waited nervously, tapping her foot against the floor and twirling a strand of blonde hair.

"Shira? What's the matter, and can you make it quick? I was in the middle of something important," Mitchum Huntzberger's voice came onto the line, sounding a little annoyed.

"Logan has a girlfriend," she blurted out, and for the second time in that hour, that statement was met with a very long silence.

Shira snapped her fingers for the maid and ordered her to fix her a martini. She waited for Mitchum to speak with her foot still tapping. And then, finally -

"A girlfriend? Logan? Our son, Logan? Are you sure this isn't just wishful thinking?" Mitchum asked his wife, sounding skeptical.

"No, Mitchum, it's not. Honor just told me over the phone that she met his girlfriend and that they are both coming to dinner tomorrow for Honor's announcement," Shira said, and then accepted the martini from the maid and downed it.

"Well. Maybe that boy has finally started to settle down and get serious," Mitchum mused. "Who would have guessed?"

"That's not all," Shira continued, "It's Rory Gilmore, Mitchum."

"Gilmore? Richard and Emily's granddaughter?"

"Yes. This could not be more disastrous! I mean, he must be serious, he's calling this girl his girlfriend, and she wants to work, Mitchum! Haven't you heard Emily bragging about her at every function she's ever attended?" said Shira anxiously, clearly annoyed that Mitchum wasn't more frazzled by her announcement.

"Well, Shira, that's only to be expected. She never could brag about her daughter, could she?" Mitchum pointed out reasonably.

"That's another point! This girl hasn't been brought up properly. She doesn't know a thing about high society or how to run a household! That's what a Huntzberger wife must do, Mitchum, don't you think I know what it requires? She wants to be a journalist, travel the world, but what about when it's time to have children?" Shira took out a cigarette with her shaking fingers and managed to light it on the second try.

"Shira, children?" Mitchum asked doubtfully. "It's much too early to be thinking about them and marriage, Logan's never even had a real relationship before. I don't see this as lasting."

"Well, it shouldn't be given the chance!"

"Fine, Shira, I'll take care of it."

"What does that mean?" Shira asked suspiciously.

"It means I'll handle the situation. Now, don't be horrible to this girl at dinner, Shira," Mitchum warned, "You don't want to turn Logan against us anymore than he already has."

"Oh, please I'll be fine. It's your father I'm more concerned with."

Mitchum swore. "Look, Shira, I have to get to a meeting. Just…tell my father nicely, I beg of you. Don't turn him against the idea, let's save the conspiring to just the two of us, okay?"

"Fine," Shira agreed.

"What else did Honor have to say?" Mitchum asked.

"Nothing really. I think they're going to announce that they're engaged," Shira said.

"Already?" Mitchum asked.

"It's been three years. I've already booked the Japanese Tea Garden for next spring; that should be enough time to plan. I must admit, she sounded happy on the phone, once she got over her initial frightened tone both of our children adopt when they speak to us," Shira went on, laughing a little at the last thought.

"Alright. I'll be home later, Shira we can discuss the plan then."

Shira said goodbye to her husband and hung up the phone. She put out her cigarette and went to find her father-in-law. This was not going to be a fun conversation. Though Mitchum seemed to be unbothered by her news, she knew Elias was going to be enraged by Logan's new conquest. No, girlfriend, she reminded herself, shaking her head. It was rather hard to get used to.

"What did you say?" Elias Huntzberger stared at his daughter-in-law, who reeked of smoke, he noticed. A sure giveaway that things were not at all fine.

"I said Logan has a girlfriend, Dad," Shira said, smiling thinly.

"No, dammit, who did you say his girlfriend was," Elias slammed his fist on the table. Did these people think he was an invalid? Of course he understood the concept of a girlfriend. But surely even Logan wouldn't betray his family this way.

"Her name is Rory Gilmore, Dad."

"Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore's great granddaughter?" Elias questioned, narrowing his eyes. Shira was squirming a bit.

"Yes, Dad. Her grandparents are Richard and Emily, you remember, Richard was Lorelai's son," Shira continued.

"Well, that's unacceptable!" Elias declared.

He'd read her article in the Yale Daily News about the Life and Death Brigade. At the time he'd been amazed that she had been able to gather so many facts, and was suspicious of insider help. It sounded too much as though she had been there herself. This just proved it: Logan had helped her! He'd probably even let her tag along...this was unacceptable. Completely unacceptable.

"Dad, Mitchum and I have it covered," Shira said.

"Oh, well if Mitchum has it covered," shot back Elias.

"Dad, please. We're going to be polite to her and tackle Logan later, on his own. Just let us take care of this."

"I can't believe Logan…of all this jokes and games…" Elias muttered. He got up and stomped over to the drinks, fixing himself one. He glared at the maid, Maria, when she approached him. Maria backed off and exited the room in a hurry.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Dad. Logan isn't the type to be serious," Shira consoled him, relaying Mitchum's arguments despite her own misgivings.

"Precisely why we have to take this seriously! You're sure Honor knows what she's talking about? But she isn't always the sharpest," Elias countered, and glared when Shira rolled her eyes.

"Really, Dad! Of course Honor knows. Logan introduced Rory as his girlfriend," Shira said, eyeing the draw where she kept cigarettes handy longingly.

"Of all things….first this Josh will be marrying into our family, and now when we think it can't get any worse, Rory Gilmore, working woman from a small town enters the scene. Look out, Huntzbergers, we're going down the drain," Elias finished and downed the rest of his drink before throwing a look of disgust at Shira and exiting the room.

A/N: Ok, disappointed with no reviews for the first chapter, so PLEASE if anyone is reading this, review and let me know what you think or else I doubt I'll continue this (and there'll probably only be 2 more chapters anyway, Mitchum and Logan). If you're too lazy to login, that's fine, review anonymously, I (sadly) do it all the time! Thanks if you are a lurker and read this far, just please…review? In celebration of it being less than a week until new episodes? looks hopefully

Disclaimer: I forgot this in my other chapter – sorry – but I know everyone here knows that ASP and the WB crew own Gilmore Girls and the characters and any dialogue or themes or plots used in this or any of my stories. Stars Hollow's just my literary playgroud :)


End file.
